


Purple - Wizard101 Fic

by Kaneres



Category: Pirate101, Wizard101
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Dark Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Other, Pirates, Wizard101 - Freeform, Wizards, pirate101 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneres/pseuds/Kaneres
Summary: Personal Backstory for my Wizard101 character Saffron SilverPyreSaffron struggles with finding out her purpose and who she is in general. But things get out of hands when she finds out what was hidden from her the entire time but her own caretaker.





	1. The Start

"S..er...a....!"  
A voice I don't recall was shouting a name.. It was blurred in my thoughts, I couldn't hear what they had to say. Were they talking to me..? I couldn't tell. I was too tired to think about anything.

My eyes blurred as I slowly opened them, wincing at the sudden sunlight in my face. Once my eyes fully adjusted, I sat up and watched as my black hair draped to the ground, I didn't know who I was or where I was. My eyes looked pale as I scanned around the area. It looked really strange.. Lots of shades of purple and  
lavender, mixed with some blue shades perhaps?

I stood up, standing still as I gazed up at the nearby structure. The top looked like a creature I never saw before. Was I in a place filled with bugs? I turned my head and looked behind me. I saw a sapling just sitting in the dark all alone. I slowly walked up to it and hunched down in front of it. The sapling seemed to be for a tree of sorts, it had a strange purple ominous glow to it.

"Don't you look pretty.." I softly whisper to myself, I reach my hand out and softly grazed it's growing leaves. I go quiet, I can't hear a thing for a second as my eyes widen so suddenly, I fall back, gripping at the dirt, my heart was racing so quick, almost beating out of my chest. My pupils were small as I trembled, staring at the sapling. "What.. Was.. That.." I stutter out, All I could hear were screams of terror in my head through flashes of imagery I didn't recognise. Were those my memories..? I hold my head in panic, trying to make the noises of destruction and pain stop. I heard roars and slashes, splatters and people yelling names I didn't know.  
"What is happening..!? Who are these people!? Where is this!?" I screamed out so many questions, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Tears start developing in my eyes as I can't comprehend the emotions that aren't even mine. My thoughts get cut off as I hear a strange hissing noise behind me, I quickly turn around, noticing a fairly large spider, watching me the entire time. I tilted my head confused as I wiped my tears.

"H..huh..? A spider.." I mutter to myself, seeing it crawl towards me. We just stared at each other for a good solid five minutes before it crawls onto my hand. I continue to stare, in a state of curiosity and confusion. The more I stare at spider the more I start to feel lightheaded. Holding the wall for support, which doesn't last long as I slide against the floor onto the ground.

My eyes were blurry once again. I only saw pitch black before everything came into view. I stood up and realised that something was off, this seemed unnatural to me. I scanned the area but when I looked up my eyes widen in shock, noticing a huge web, with worlds warming around in it. The only bright place seemed to be an orb with a tree in it. The darkest seemed to be an almost black world with a castle in the centre. I stared at the web, the many shades of purple reminded me of shadows that showed in the daylight. I sighed, sitting on my knees, when I notice the same spider crawl onto my legs. I gently scratched its head with my finger, smiling softly but was surprised to hear it hiss at me again. I mumbled an apology, assuming it didn't like that. The spider suddenly shifted, looking like a mess, I nearly shrieked and fell back once again, trembling as it saw it change into a hooded figure. The only thing that showed were it's 8 purple eyes.

The figure seemed to be staring at something and didn't even know I was there, it walked past me as I was just a translucent being to him. I looked behind him, noticing a normal girl with beautiful long white hair, with eyes of gold that faded to purple. I tilted my head, confused, slowly walking over to them, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You're just a pile of dust in these worlds. You mean nothing to me. Nor will you mean anything to anyone. I'll let you live in these worlds just so you can see how you will not be accepted. How did you turn out so terrible. A FAILURE."  
the strange hooded figure's voice rose in volume the more he got to the end of his sentence. This voice was dark and very deep, almost unnatural for any human being. I notice the girl didn't seem to have much reaction except to slowly look up.  
"I'm.. sorry.. Grandfather Spider"  
"What are you apologising for" the creature known as Grandfather spider looked agitated as he tapped his staff on the ground. "You don't even know what you did. To me my views only show you as a distraction. A being of faults. One that needs to be ridden of." Once he finished that sentence he grabbed the girl by the neck, throwing her to the floor, but she seemed to keep falling. Like a void. My eyes widen in shock as I ran towards the girl reaching my hand out. "No..! Wait!" I tried to grab her wrist by my hand faded through her like she was a ghost. I stared as she kept falling. I just started to cry so suddenly, tears falling down my cheeks like large puddles. I didn't even know who this girl was, but something about her presence made me close to her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, my eyes widened as I slowly turned around, seeing Grandfather Spider. He must've knew I was present here. I trembled, turning completely around and staring up at him. He wasn't that much taller then me but his looks were still frightening to one's eye.

"My dear Saffron. You have need to worry about such failures. You're the only thing I need right now along with our sons." he places a finger on her chest, pointing at her heart. Not being specific to the reason why.  
"Sons..? I don't.. have any children.." I stutter out as I feel paralysed in my state. He lets out a short "Hrmm.." as he stares down at me, putting his staff to my head. "You'll see the details shortly. Saffron." My eyes widen as I slowly blackout for the second time.

Saffron.. Was that my name? Hm.. It sounds fitting for some reason.. I like it. I feel like I can hear someone or some people talking. They sounds worried and confused. My eyes slowly flutter open, seeing a fluffy white owl on my chest. We stare at each other awkwardly for a minute before I sit up. "Hello there.." I watch as the owl flies off with me a "whooo..!" looking over to his side. I follow his movements and look where he's looking, noticing an old wizard walking up to me, having a worried expression "Oh my..! You're awake..! I'm so glad. Are you.. hurt in anyway?" The man talked to me with a kind tone, I took this moment to look at his features. He had a long beard, tall hat with stars on it and a long robe with stars too. I slowly shake my head as a no to his question, slowly standing up.  
"Ah that's wonderful news.. Now then, what is your name..?" The man tilted his head as he kept his staff close, I looked down in response, thinking. The strange spider in my.. Dream? I suppose, said Saffron.. I look up to the man again and give my answer "Saffron.." He smiles at bit at my reply, gesturing towards a home. "We'll talk more in my office. There is much to discuss from where you came from.." He says with a look I can't seem to put into words, I nod as I follow him towards the office.

After that day I lived with Ambrose in his office, being an assistant in a way. Helping him with enrolling forms into Ravenwood. I was never allowed into Ravenwood and I was unsure why but I listen to his rules and never left the office. For many years I'd just sit at the window and watch the new students running around and casting spells at each other for fun, enjoying their time. I ask Ambrose one day if I could learn magic too since I was so curious about it, I only had books to teach me. He always said the same thing to me..

"Not yet.. When the time is right, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful student."  
I stay quiet.. Giving a soft smile and nod.


	2. Beginning Finds.

The morning was bright like the usual. Ambrose was out for the day with Gamma. Most likely setting up orientations or going around to the classes to see the students. I felt jealous. Jealous over the wizards that got the right to learn. It's been almost 2 years and still the same response from Ambrose. "When the time is right." When is the right time then?   
I sighed as I brushed my hair in the mirror, gazing at my eyes which were a bright purple. Purple... Seemed to be a reoccurring colour in my dreams recently. I never had those dreams before but, it's always the same voice and figure. Never someone new.

I snapped out of my thoughts and ignored them, thinking that they were just useless and had no meaning to them. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they did. I never told Ambrose about them either, there was no reason to. He would just overreact...

I soon noticed something strange in the mirror I was staring at. My hair... It wasn't black anymore. It was a very dark purple, barely noticeable from a distance, but I could tell there was a difference. I was confused, my hair was just black yesterday, what changed over night? I shook my head and sighed to myself, putting the brush down and walked to my wardrobe, putting on a fresh pair of clean clothes. When I walked out of my room, I soon noticed a paper on Ambrose's desk. He would never have one single paper just there folded like that. I walked over quietly and gazed at the paper for a moment. Maybe it was a letter?

My morbid curiosity got the better of me. I picked up the paper and opened it, reading what was inside. It was a form of sorts but.

It had my name on it. 

I read the entire form, it wasn't a form to be assigned into a Ravenwood. No. It was something I never thought it would've read. It was a personnel file. It had information on me. How did he get this?

I saw my name, age and gender which all seemed normal, but then I read down towards the bottom where it said my species and class.   
It was unknown for species, Shadow for class. What was Shadow? I had never heard of that class before, it definitely wasn't one that what taught here in Ravenwood. This form didn't come from Ravenwood either, it was signed by the Arcanum.

My eyes narrowed as I became angry. All this information on myself was hidden and Ambrose knew ALL of it. Why wouldn't he just be civil about it and tell me!?

As I yelled to myself, I heard the door open and a voice ringing in my ears.  
"Saffron? What are you doing at my desk?" It was Ambrose. I slowly looked over to him with my narrowed eyes which he could easily tell I was mad about something. I lifted up the form and showed it to him.   
"How much... How long... How did you know all this!? Things I didn't even know about myself!" My voice rose the more I spoke, almost crushing the form in my hands. "Is this why, you never allowed me to enroll in Ravenwood? Because you think I'm dangerous? Is that it?" Ambrose was silent as I spoke. The man I trusted. The man I saw as a father figure for 2 years was now silent in front of me, guilty. I soon started to speak again.   
"I don't care anymore Ambrose. I trusted you. I thought you would be honest with me. You know how long I've been questioning who or what I am and I never got an answer. This form doesn't even say if I'm human or not!!" Tears sprang in my eyes as I yelled. I suddenly crushed the paper in my hands and ran into my room, slamming the door shut. I could hear Ambrose trying to call my name but I ignored him.

Why did I have to trust someone like him...


	3. Something Strange.

It's been days since I left my room. I looked like an absolute mess from all the anger and crying that was happening. I only left my room if I wanted food or went outside for a few minutes, but I never spoke to Ambrose. Gamma tried to talk to me and I vented to him, which he understood why I was so upset by all of this, but he told me the news that I was going to be transferred to the Arcanum in the next few days. I couldn't be happier about that, I wanted to get away from Ambrose anyway.

Later that day, I came out of my room and noticed Ambrose at his clean desk like the usual, but I didn't say anything to him again, I just left the office and went outside to the commons small waterfall pond. I sat down at a bench, watching the kids run away and use their magic spells like fire, ice, storm... Things I desperately wanted to learn. I looked up and thought to myself. What is the Arcanum like? I got no information on it. All I know is that it's a place completely hidden in the spiral. A confidential place. A place for extremely powerful wizards. A place not for me. I didn't know a pinch of magic. I sighed and shook my head but my train of thought left me as a young male tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and looked over to him.   
"Yes?" I said in a soft tone   
"Well um... Hi! My name is Alexx and you've might've seen me around but I heard you're leaving in the next few days... Ambrose gave most of the classes the news... I just wanted to say that it was nice seeing you around and being helpful to the other small wizards!" His voice was soft but had a nice tone to it. I just stared at him, not giving a response, why did I feel like I recognise him? I've never seen him before this point.

My head started to hurt so I looked down, holding it, groaning softly to myself. I could hear Alexx in the background calling my name and asking if I was okay but. Why does his voice sound so different to me!? Why do I know it from somewhere!? I can't remember! All the thoughts swarmed my head, causing my headache to turn into a migraine, I slowly passed out of the bench, falling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this short chapter ;)


	4. New Friendship?

The bed was soft underneath me, it didn't feel my like my bed. Was in someone else's home? I groaned as I tried to move my body but I felt paralysed. I could only hear the sound of people whispering in the background. It sounded like someone was mad while the other was panicking. Who were they? I couldn't open my eyes to check. But I picked up on a few things from their conversation. 

"Alexx, you're such a dimwit. Why did you bring her to me instead of Ambrose?" The voice was of a females and definitely didn't sound like the quiet type of girl. The male voice sounded shaken as he responded.  
"But she's leaving Ravenwood soon and I thought that if I brought her to you that maybe we could get to know her more before she left!" Sounded like the male from before. Alexx I think his name was. Why did he want to get to know someone like me? A girl living at Wizard City but no magic. I suddenly heard the female sigh and walk towards me.  
"Okay fine lover boy. I'll do what I can if it means you stop complaining..." The girls voice got quiet as she reached her hand out towards my shoulder and touched it. Instantly my reflexes got the better of me as I sat up, slapping the girls hand away with narrowed eyes. She looked shocked from my sudden action as well as Alexx.   
"I rather you not touch me." I say to the girl with a cold tone. I really didn't like people touching me, it was a thing I had since I was, well, young. The female suddenly narrowed her eyes at me and spoke rudely.   
"I rather you show respect to your superiors girl." I already wanted to hurt her more then anything.   
"Tatiana, don't be rude to her like that! She just woke up!" I heard Alexx spoke with a worried tone. 

He walked over to the girl known as Tatiana and pulled her away from me. Thank god because one more look at her face would've gotten me pissed. I saw Alexx shove her into the other room with Tatiana complaining but he closed the door on her and locked it so she couldn't come back in. He then turned to me, his cheeks slowly turning red.   
"I'm so sorry you had to witness that, Saffron... Maybe she wasn't the right person to bring you too..." He spoke apologetically, even bowing his head downwards towards me. I sighed in response, curling up my legs towards my chest.   
"It's fine, better then bringing me to Ambrose because my interaction with him would've probably been worse then this." I looked down towards the bed as I spoke, caressing the purple and yellow sheets that laid they. I'm assuming the wizard known as Tatiana was a Storm class. Judging from her purple and yellow attire and decoration around this room.   
Alexx looked confused once I brought my head back up to look at him.   
"Did something happen between you and the headmaster?" His voice has a curious peak to it. He slowly walked over to me, sitting on the bed. He looked like he genuinely wanted to know if I was okay. 

"Let's just say he hid a lot of information from me that I was dying to know for the years I've been here." I spoke angrily, clenching my hands into fists. Alexx could tell I was getting mad by the topic so he dropped it.   
"Well... I'm sorry to hear that but, are you doing better? What exactly happened while I was talking to you outside? You just suddenly fell, straight out cold..." Right. That's what happened. I looked up as I remembered the interaction. His voice sounded different to me then but now it sounds just normal. I couldn't explain it to him so I had to make up some sort of lie "I just had a bad migraine at the time you spoke to me, that's all." He probably could tell I was lying but I heard him let out a short "hmm" as he gazed at me. I gazed at him back and slowly noted his appearance. Black hair, white skin and Icey blue eyes. Those eyes in particular, I felt like I knew them from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. But as I thought about it, my head started hurting once again. I looked down, trying to ignore it but I started wincing which caught Alexx's attention.   
"Ah, Saffron, are you alright? Still have that migraine?" I just nodded in response to his words. Slowly getting up off the bed.   
"I should get going. I need to pack my stuff and get on my way to the Arcanum anyway." I spoke softly, a little sad but it was hard to tell. I could see that Alexx was devastated about hearing me go but he nodded.   
"Alright, I'll see you soon then Saffron. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."  
"I'm sure we will." I response as I leave out the door, leaving the house behind and memories behind him.

I didn't have time for those anyway.


End file.
